Teeth Collecting
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: "Good, good." The Tooth Fairy replied, "Did you need something, Jack?" "Just bored. Wanted to see if you needed any help." Jack shrugged. Baby Tooth flittered over and squeaked happily, nuzzling Jack's neck.


**Allie: I'm doing this piece for my friend Kyou and since I really don't do Het relationships, this is gonna be more friendship related. But anyway, here you go Kyou! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians is not mine.**

_Teeth Collecting_

Jack was bored, and he hated being bored. Normally he'd go mess with Bunny, but it was the day before Easter and he knew the Pooka would just kick him out of the Warren, so he decided to go see Toothiana. Jack took the winds to the Tooth Palace, landing behind the fairy, trying to stay out of the way of the smaller fairies that Tooth was directing.

"Hey, Tooth." Jack said, leaning against his staff.

Toothiana spun around quickly and grinned, "Jack!" She cried, pulling the younger guardian into a tight hug before attempting to pry his mouth open to take a peek at his teeth.

Jack ducked his head out of the way and grinned, "How are you doing today, Toothiana?" Jack asked, walking around the main room slowly, one hand on his staff, the other in his pocket.

"Good, good." The Tooth Fairy replied, "Did you need something, Jack?"

"Just bored. Wanted to see if you needed any help." Jack shrugged. Baby Tooth flittered over and squeaked happily, nuzzling Jack's neck.

"Well sure," Tooth said, her feather's puffing out happily, "You and Baby Tooth can go collect for me. Maybe when you're done we can have some tea and biscuits." She said.

Jack nodded and grinned, getting a list of the teeth he needed to collect and some quarters before heading off with Baby Tooth to Burgess.

* * *

Baby Tooth had to remind him every now and then to tuck a quarter under a pillow, but for the most part Jack was doing well, and he was having fun. He noticed that Jamie had lost another tooth and was all too happy to be the one to collect it. He would save that house for last.

"It's good to be doing something." He told Baby Tooth, smiling when the small fairy cocked her head in confusion. "Well, it's spring, and with it just being one year after the fight with Pitch –the fairy shuddered at the mention of the Boogeyman- I didn't want to mess with Easter, so I can't spread snow anywhere." He huffed slightly, "Sometimes, I'm just too nice." Baby Tooth let out a twitter that sounded like a laugh and Jack glared.

He swooped around the small town, his small sack filling with teeth until finally he only had Jamie's house left.

The snow spirit slowly pressed the window open and flew silently into his friend's bedroom. Jack smiled, watching as Jamie shifted in his sleep. He reached a hand under the pillow and pulled out the bicuspid, placing a quarter back in its place. He dropped the tooth into his sack and tied it off, putting it in his hoodie pocket. He watched Jamie for a moment, tempted to wake his friend but the snow spirit decided to let the child sleep. Sandy's dream images floated above the boy's head, showing Jamie playing with Bunny and himself, finding eggs while it snowed. Jack held in a chuckle and slid back out the window, shutting it softly.

Jack was about to fly off to the Tooth Palace when he hesitated, watching Jamie through the window. A soft smile graced his young face and Jack blew lightly on the window to create a layer of frost on the window. He then wrote out in small, neat letters, 'Happy Easter Jamie –Jack'. Jack chuckled and drew a bunny in the corner before hopping off the window seal, letting the winds carry him back to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

"Oh, thank you Jack!" Toothiana exclaimed as she took the sack from the snow spirit, handing it off to her fairies so they could put the teeth in their proper places. Tooth led Jack to another room and let him sit down on her maroon couch. She sat down next to him, taking her cup of tea from the tray she had sitting out.

Jack took his own glass, iced green tea, and took a sip. "Thank you Tooth." He said, leaning back against the couch.

"Are you a little less bored now?" The fairy asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Jack said, "It feels good to do something useful."

"Didn't want to make it snow on Easter and anger Bunny?" She asked and Jack swore she was a mind reader.

Jack smirked, "Yeah, as much as I like to tease him, he deserves a break this year." He said, reaching out and taking a sugar-free biscuit.

Toothiana rested her hand on her chest and gave Jack a sweet look, "You're a sweet kid, Jack Frost." She said, kissing the snow spirit on the cheek, making him flush frost.

"Thanks." Jack mumbled, staring down at the floor as he ate his biscuit.

"I mean it, Jack." Toothiana said, putting her dainty hand on Jack's shoulder, "You help Bunny paint eggs, you help Sandy spread his dream sand, you help me collect teeth, and you help North deliver presents all on top of your own guardian duties. You're a good person, Jack. I wish I could have helped you earlier." She said, placing her tea cup down.

Jack set down his glass and took Toothiana's hand in his own, "You can't blame yourself for that, Tooth. It wasn't your fault that I didn't have my memories." He said, smiling gently at the Tooth Fairy.

"Thank you, Jack." Toothiana said with a small smile of her own.

Jack nodded and stood, "Okay, well I'm going back to Burgess. I want to see the kids while they're out hunting for Bunny's eggs." He said.

Toothiana walked with the snow spirit back to her main room, "You're welcome back anytime, Jack." She said.

"See you later, Tooth!" Jack called, letting the wind catch him and carry him all the way back to Burgess.

**Fin**


End file.
